Mr Hat-n-Clogs
by Eveamlizya
Summary: Suri had worked for Urahara for a while now, but this was the last straw. The man drove her nuts. So, when she flips his precious hat onto the floor, what will he do? UraharaxOC Not much backstory, just a one-shot.


**A/N: Random idea. There's not much backstory or description of the OC, but I needed to get it out of my head cuz it was messing with my other ideas…my Mayuri was getting pissed that Kisuke kept butting in…lol.**

_How did I end up in this situation?_

Suri's mind had gone blank once his arms had caged her in. His mouth was only a breath away from her own. "U-Urahara-san, wha-" Her question was silenced by his lips moving swiftly against hers. The blonde bangs hanging down the center of his face tickled her nose.

_Now I remember…_

* * *

_They'd been arguing over an order he'd made. Urahara had orders seven __**dozen**__ cases of soul candies rather than just seven. Suri had distinctly remembered telling him to be careful as he read the order forms._

"_Suri-chan~, it was an honest mistake," he seemed to sing as he run up behind her, his clogs clacking along the wooden floor boards._

"_Really, Urahara? You're going to stand there and tell me that you weren't drinking sake and playing poker with Tessai and the others while filling it out?" When he flipped his fan open to hide his grin, she closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. The man drove her nuts!_

_Suri couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and tipped the hat from his head. He watched as he fell to the floor. "Suri-__**san**__~, you've made a grave mistake…much worse than mine," he said in a low voice. It startled her at how he'd addressed her with 'san' after she touched his precious hat._

_She stood her ground, though. "Oh, really? And what are you going to do about it?" she challenged him, narrowing her eyes. He took a step towards her before he flipped his fan closed. In a flash, he had pinned her to the wall, both hands on either side of her shoulders._

* * *

Suri slowly surrendered to the kiss. He maneuvered his knee between her legs and lifted it to press against her. Heat pulsed throughout her body and she moaned into his mouth. She felt him smile against her lips. Brushing her cheek with his fingertips, he whispered, "My room," before leaving her slumping against the wall, trying to calm her breathing.

_Can this really be happening?_

She reluctantly walked in the direction he'd went, towards his bedroom, where she found the door open. Stepping inside, she slid the door shut before her neck was attacked by nips and kisses. "Is this really considered punishment?"

"Suri, are you _really_ questioning my methods _**now**_?" he groaned into the crook of her neck before pulling her back onto the futon. Pinning her down again, his knee resumed its previous torturing position. He tangled his fingers in her dark brown hair and ground his knee into her again, eliciting a needy moan from her.

Suri kissed him and he groaned when she nipped at his bottom lip before she pushed into his mouth with her tongue. Her hand found their way to the knot of his top and tugged it open. She shoved her hands inside, feeling the tones muscles of his chest and stomach. Sliding them upwards, she pushed the clothing from his shoulders and arms.

He rolled over, bringing her to straddle his hips. Suri sat up and positioned herself directly over the hardening bulge before she grabbed the hem of her shirt and peeled it off over her head. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. She smiled as she heard him let out a held breath when the undergarment fell.

Leaning down, she kissed him again, gasping when his hands found her breasts. He pinched and twisted her nipples; she whimpered in response. Grinding against him, he moaned and she sat up again to unbutton her jeans. He watched her intently, but frowned when she stopped, only unzipping enough to give him a peak of her green panties.

Suri got up and moved down his body; she undid his pants and started pulling them off. He let his head fall back as his growing need was released to the air. She grasped him in her hand and he hissed at the touch. Putting her mouth just close enough, she whispered his name, "Kisuke," before licking the length up the underside. Kisuke clutched at the futon cover. "You want me?" she asked him, smiling.

He placed his hand on her head and guided her towards him. Engulfing the head, she swirled her tongue and pulled off with a 'pop.' Taking more into her mouth, she started sucking him, his hand helping her take more and more of him. Once she had him pressed against the back of her throat, she held herself there and made a swallowing movement, which led him to clench his fingers in her hair and gasp.

Pulling off, she started bobbing again and he pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching her sucking him off. His breathing grew labored and he forced himself to push her off. They rolled again and he knelt between her legs. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and underwear, she stripped them from her before tossing them aside.

Hands slid up the insides of her thighs, feeling her soft skin, before brushing against her wet core. Suri closed her eyes while he roamed, spreading her open. She felt his hot tongue against her and she pushed against it in return. "Ah, Suri, you're so wet." Kisuke flattened his tongue over her clit and rubbed it; Suri arched her back and grabbed her breast.

"Nng, Kisuke," she moaned. He dipped his tongue into her, tasting her unique flavor. The stubble on his chin scratched her lips, but it only seemed to add to the pleasure. It all melded together. "Kisuke," she gasped, "I-I need you."

He moved up to her face and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his mouth. Another roll landed her on top again. "Take what you need," he said to her. Suri's cheeks turned maddeningly red, but she did. Feeling that his length was lying against him, she pushed down, letting him slid just between the lips and she moved back and forth, stroking him.

She propped herself up a little and grabbed him in her hand, positioning him at her entrance before lowering herself with a shaky moan. Kisuke put his hands on her hips and helped meet them when she begun moving. She ground back and forth a little before starting to bounce up and down. Placing her hands behind her on his legs, she leaned back so that he was hitting her g-spot with each thrust.

She gasped and groaned, clawing at his legs with her nails. "Mm, need harder," she moaned. Kisuke stopped and pulled her down to kiss her more before rolling over on top of her. He pulled out and turned her onto her side. Straddling one leg, he bent the other and pushed it toward her chest. Entering her from that angle, she nearly screamed as he hit the spot again with more pressure than before.

"Ah, Suri," he gasped, "scream for me." Luckily, Tessai was out running errands and no one else was there that day because he wanted to hear her begging for him, screaming his name. She obliged and stopped holding back.

"Hnn, I-I'm gonna," she started to tell him and he quickened his pace and thrust harder than before. "Ahh! Kisuke!" She felt the pleasure burst throughout her body, sending her into ecstasy.

The feeling of her clenching around him sent him over the edge and he spilled into her with a groan, "Oh, Suri." He slowed down, not wanting to stop completely. Suri was still clutching the covers tightly and breathing heavily. She was completely flushed and a few droplets of sweat could be seen across her body. As he pulled out with a sigh, he laid down behind her, pulling her to him. Nestling into her neck, he whispered, "Now, about that punishment…"


End file.
